The Biostatisfics and Infomatics Core (BIC) brings together biostatistical, informatics and database experts to support the informafion and analysis needs ofthe individual SPORE projects, cores, and leadership. The BIC serves two key roles. The first is to provide basic statisfical analysis support to all projects and cores. Highlights of this activity in the past have been the development of procedures for quality control and normalizafion of high throughput bead-based assay platforms, and statisfical methods for combining, evaluafing and using biomarkers in screening studies. The second key role includes managing the data from projects and cores. Highlights of this acfivity has been the development of a comprehensive informatics system that currently maintains data for over 200,000 unique specimens from 3000 women enrolled in our studies, including all associated clinical, epidemiological and research assay data, and coordinafion of several inter-spore collaborations. ' During the next phase the BIC will continue to manage each project's information needs and assist in facilitating high quality data analysis. Specific statistical research support will include the revision of methods for using mulfiple biomarkers over fime in a screening study (prospective screening project), and development of statisfical techniques for the discovery of multigene Component Patterns (CPs). Specific developments for data management include new methods for management of specimen repository data (all projects), expanding the web-based Informatics System to support the work of the Informatics Coordinating Center for Project 1's Novel Markers Randomized Control Trial, expanding support to manage Phase 1 clinical trials described in Projects 2 and 5, and complefing our efforts to obtain caBlG compliance. Because ofthe experience and capabilities ofthe BIC Informatics System, we were selected by GenoLogics to serve as a development partner for their next-generafion comprehensive information system, including components of sample tracking, query, and data sharing. With support from the Canary Foundafion and FHCRC we will transifion to the GenoLogics platform in 2009. GenoLogics will market their system worldwide.